Kaguya Yoru
Human (Former) |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Female |age=100+ |blood type=O+ |education= |hair color=Black |eye color=Gold |vision= |skin tone=Pale |height=5 ft 8 in (1.73m) |weight=57 kg (125lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Zatsueki |previous affiliation= D.O.O.M |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation=Demon Executive |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Omnisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Kurai Yoru (Younger Brother) |magic=Lightning Magic Teleportation Magic Necromancy Summoning Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery=Hell Comes to Crocus }} Kaguya Yoru (カグヤ・よル Kagaya Yoru) is a and a member of the Zatsueki along with her younger brother and partner Kurai Yoru. She is a former member of D.O.O.M, where she was a Demon Executive. She was the right-hand to Durante Lucifer during his rule. Appearance Kaguya has the physical appearance of a beautiful curvaceous, busty young lady with supple creamy skin and delicate features. She has luscious long black hair and golden irises and her pupils are slit vertically. She has a pair of thick white horns protruding crookedly from each side of her temple, and on her waist are a pair of black, feathery wings that resemble a crow's. She wears a pure white dress that comes down to her ankles with silky white gloves. She has a golden spider web necklace around her slender neck. Personality Kaguya first appears to be very elegant and gentle individual that speaks with a soothing silk-soft voice. However she is in fact an extremely arrogant and conceited individual with violent and sadistic tendencies. She does not care for the fragility of life or those of the innocent, displaying little emotion as an entire village of people were eviscerated in a sea of searing hot flames. Her egotistic distaste for any race other than her own is borderline racist. The focus of her dislike appears to be primarily directed at humans, constantly dehumanizing them, referring to them as "ants" and "rats" and even going out of her way to make them suffer. Though she does not have any memory of her life as a human she displays a disgust at the idea of ever being human. Her hostile reaction to humans is the result of childhood trauma inflicted upon her by her villagers. When she herself was a human this trauma led to her developing a crippling fear of humans but after being resurrected and losing most of her memories, that remaining fear was transformed into hatred. This hatred is so strong that even her advanced age and considerable battle experience cannot mitigate her destructive and violent inclinations in the presence of humans. She greatly delights in inflicting pain on others in battle and doesn't show any mercy or remorse towards those who stand in her way and she seems to favour torture over outright killing. She actually derives sexual pleasure from causing other people physical and mental pain. Despite her sadistic tendencies, she appears to be quite subservient towards those that are more powerful than her (especially her creator), and behaves in a manner that one might associate with masochism, going as far as to refer to herself as a slave and Zeref as her master. Later on it appears that she also garners pleasure from pain being inflicted on her as well as she gasped with pleasure after being back handed through a wall. Relationships |-| D.O.O.M= |-| }} History Kaguya and her brother, Kurai were born in. After they both died from their infections, they were resurrected as demons later on by Zeref. Magic & Abilities Kaguya is an immensely powerful spellcaster with great skill in the use of multiple magics. Physical Capabilities Demon Physiology: Unlike humans, Kaguya has a pair of black, crow-like wings that allow her to fly at high speeds. Though her regenerative abilities are not on par with her brothers, she can still regenerate at a rate that is supernatural and quite impressive. Though like all other etherious can be killed, she does not age and as a result cannot die from natural causes. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Immense Endurance': *'Impressive Durability': *'Enhanced Senses': Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Lightning Magic (雷の魔法 Rai no Mahō): Is an Elemental Caster Magic and Holder Magic that allows Kaguya to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at her will, having complete control over its manifestation. It is her primary magic and quite possibly the one she is the most proficient in the use of, being favoured by her as it is suitable for using as a method of torture. She can utilize this magic with a single hand or both hands and though her primary application of this magic is to spearhead her long range offensive power, she is proficient enough in it's use to effectively generate powerful electrical discharges at close-range to shock and electrocute her target. She can supposedly direct her lightning magic through any part of her body she choses and control it's movements even after it has left her body. This is seen when she fired forks of lightning form her fingers and then proceeded to direct the sparking tendrils at her target. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): A type of Caster Magic that allows Kaguya to alter and manipulate space. Kaguya has shown considerable skill with this versatile type of magic, using it to teleport herself, other people and various objects to virtually any location she pleases, providing she can clearly visualize said location and the distance between point a and point b in her mind. This magic allows her to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye, making for an extremely effective means of transportation as well as a valuable asset in combat. Not only is she is cable of teleporting multiple objects or people but she can do so without initiating physical contact, though this does lessen the distance that she that she teleport said targets. She can even teleport magical energy and as a result, spells affording excellent defensive abilities. Necromancy ( Nekuromanshī) Befitting her appearance and character theme of a succubus, Kaguya poses the ability to manipulate others... The extent of influence and control she has over her subject is dependant on said persons willpower, magic/curse power and ability to resist physic attacks. *'Marching Marionette' ( Māchingu Marionetto lit. March of the Dead): These puppets can not learn new things or improve their physical capabilities beyond those achieved before becoming a puppet. Summoning Magic (召喚の魔法 Shōkan no Mahō): Assorted Others Keen Perception: Cooking Skills: Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Kaguya's physical appearance is based off of Albedo from the "Overlord" series. *Kaguya's favourite things to do are a torture people and cook. *Kaguya's favourite colour is pink. *Kaguya when written as (輝夜) means shining night.